


14 Days of Tyrus

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Since Valentine's Day is approaching, join TJ and Cyrus as they go through their relationship. Each chapter will be its own separate one shot and will range from middle and high school. Every day leading up to Valentine's, a new chapter will be posted.





	1. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ decides to throw a bro night with the guys since he feels like things won't be the same after graduation.

TJ slowly walked down the hallway of Jefferson High, making sure that the one person he is trying to surprise doesn’t notice him. He went full James Bond mode to be even more extra than what he already is. He attached himself to a row of lockers and tiptoed his way to the corner. He peaked over and saw that the coast was clear. Then he jumped and rolled over the next set of lockers on that hall. His left shoe fell off, but he quickly retrieved it because of his swift agility. His eyes are now locked on his target.

Cyrus stood in front of his locker, placing random textbooks inside. TJ took note that Andi and Buffy aren’t with him, like they usually are. Cyrus accidently dropped a stack of papers and had to drop down to pick them up. TJ saw this as his chance and made his move. He jolted over to him as fast, and quietly, as possible. As he was approaching closer and closer, he reached into his back pocket.

“What are you doing this time, TJ?” Cyrus asked as he stood from the ground, without even looking behind him. He placed the papers neatly back in the locker.  
TJ’s mouth is now wide opened as he stood frozen in place. “How did you know I was coming?”

“Just call it my good boyfriend sense. And, you’ve never been known to be super stealthy. I could hear you from the other hallway when you clung onto the lockers.” Cyrus stated as he closed his locker and turned around. He saw that TJ has his hand in his back pocket. “What’re holding onto there?”

TJ shook his face back to normal and removed his hand. A crumbled piece of paper is now being extended out to Cyrus, who accepted it. “Just an invitation.”

“Heyo, bro.” Cyrus read from the paper. “Bro night at my place, the twenty-first.”

TJ smiled, already expecting what the answer will be. “So, what do you say?”

“I say that did you really need to make an invitation when you could’ve just asked me. But either way, how could I say no to my wonderful boyfriend.”

“Great! I already gave Jonah and Marty their invites, and they both accepted.”

“Quick question. The paper says the twenty-first. Is it the twenty-first or the twelve? I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Don’t worry, I quadrupled checked the date, and it’s right.”

With that, Cyrus leaned forward and kissed TJ on the cheek. As TJ joyously made his way to class. When Cyrus made sure that he was gone, his smile faded. He started worrying about how the bro night will turn out. The four of them haven’t had one since eighth grade, and they were so childish back then. They all have grown since and now Cyrus is wondering if they’ll have the same amount of fun now as they did back then. Yeah, they’re all still close, but they all started gaining new interest and haven’t had the time to hang out as often. Hopefully the old times can be brought back and be just as fun.

Marty and Jonah sat at a table in the library, pretending to study but both are bored. Jonah saw Marty tapping his pencil on the table, so he made a paper ball and threw it at his friend. Marty looked up from his notes, and smirked. He started beating his pencil faster then he had, then added his pen and acted like he was playing the drums. Jonah joined in by making with his hands. 

The librarian, as usual, shushed the boys while mean mugging them. The boys laughed it off as they started packing up. 

“So, excited for bro night?” Asked Jonah as he zipped up his bag.

“More than ever. It’s been forever, and I really need this to relieve the stress of finals and the important track meet. What about you?”

“Actually, I’m excited. Andi has been really pushing it lately to study in order to graduate, and yeah I need to relieve stress. Its been forever since I’ve had some fun.”

“Wanna stop by my place after school to study some more?”

Jonah nodded yes and the two grabbed their stuff and left the school’s library. They waved bye at the librarian, but she growled at them as they passed. The two exited and saw TJ walking to class. They walked towards him and gave him high fives before going their separate ways.

The twenty-first arrived sooner than expected and all the guys were pumped, but TJ was far more ready than what was necessary. His house looked like a mixture between a frat house during rush week and the Magic Kingdom fireworks. Lights were surrounding all aspects of his parents’ home, both inside and out. Blue, purple, and red were the main colors that illumined the house. The fixtures that they were on rotated and flickered the lights. Inflated pool animals were scattered throughout the interior, along with random tiki torches. TJ didn’t know why he needed these things, but his hunch made him buy all of them, except for the inflatable flamingo. 

Music blasted through the speakers TJ had set up. The first song that played is “All Night” by Girls’ Generation. As the song started, the other bros arrived. Cyrus, Jonah, and Marty stared at the house in shock. They never would’ve imagined that TJ would go through al this trouble just for them hanging out.  
“What do you think?” TJ asks as he exits the house, holding drinks for everyone. He handed each of them a drink as he led them inside.

Jonah looked around the house and noticed how extravagant it is. There is even a disco ball on, shimmering the living room. He sat on an inflatable monkey and sipped his drink. “Why so extra?”

“Well, we haven’t had a bro night in years. And since graduation is coming soon, I wouldn’t know when we would be able to have another one. So what better why than to go out with a bang!”

Marty sat on a the inflatable penguin and started TJ’s gaming system. “Ayo, let’s play a round. I call console for the first match, y’all can play on y’all’s phones.”  
“What makes you think you get the console, It’s mine anyway.”

“Because I called it first, duh.”

TJ laughed. “Whateves. Let me be niceberg, but it doesn’t matter. I’ll still be you.”

“But we’ll be playing on a squad.” Cyrus said, while making himself comfortable in the inflatable pool that’s filled with packing peanuts.  
“I mean I’ll get more kills.”

The friends all laughed as they started playing the game. The song changed to “7 Rings” by Ariana Grande. The group played the game for what felt like hours, while taking short breaks to eat the stacks of pizza TJ ordered. 

After deciding that they have had enough of the game, they started having a dance-off. The next song was perfect for their little competition: “Likey” by Twice. Although they were trying to be as lit as possible, their dancing turned out to be next level cringe, including Cyrus’ horrible attempt at whipping and dabbing.  
The party continued and without realizing it, they lost track of time. Four in the morning came sooner than planned and the boys had passed out. All were going to sleep for the rest of the night, but Jonah’s snoring woke TJ up. 

TJ rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the couch. Without paying any sort of attention, he made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed a pizza box, took out a piece of pizza and bit into it. He continued to eat until he heard what sounded like cans fall to the floor. He turned to see Cyrus leaning against the frame of the entrance.

TJ extended his arm with the pizza. “Want some?”

Cyrus took a piece. “Thanks. Not only for the pizza, but also for tonight.”

“No problem. I just wanted all of us to hang before we left for college. Do something special for what could possibly be the last.”

“I know it’s sad to think that we may not be able to see each other as often when we graduate, but at least you and I will be together. College roommates sounds fun.”

“It’ll be fun for sure, since I’ll have you.”

TJ stepped forward and kissed Cyrus. The two then seated themselves at the kitchen table. TJ placed the pizza box in the center and the couple ate the rest of the pizza to the sounds of Jonah snoring.


	2. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school trip to a mountain lodge results in a disastrous turnout.

Pain is all Cyrus could feel. The winter wind chilled his face, making it red. The hard ice that he’s on made his body freeze, and his small jacket wasn’t helping much. His fist pounded the ice, harder and harder with each punch. He knuckles were bruising and blood was starting to form. The tears he has kept flowing out and would freeze onto the ice. He is physically making himself sick, but his anger overpowered the logical part of his brain. His screams of pain filled the air, but it wasn’t going to fix what had happened. It’s not going to change the past. 

Earlier that week, the students of Jefferson High lined up outside the line of buses. Each student carried a suitcase, some even have additional bags. They small talked as they waited for the supervisors to come before they were allowed on the buses. They tried to keep warm from the cold weather by huddling together, but most relied on thick winter clothes. 

TJ glared over from his huddle consisting of Reed and Lester. He glanced at Cyrus’ group and smiled. Even though he’s out in the cold, Cyrus made him warm on the inside. 

“You should see your face right now, bro.” Reed said as he nudged TJ out of his fixed gaze. “Why are you looking at the dude like that?”

TJ wiped off the look that was on his face. “It’s nothing.”

“Whatever.” Lester said. 

Then a teacher approached the front of the crowd. He looked down at his clipboard and began reading off the rules. 

“Listen, everyone!” Shouted the teacher. “This trip to the mountains will be heavily organized and a very tight itinerary will be given out once we arrive, as will room assignments. But for now, I will do roll call and and then go over basic rules.”

The students cheered not only in excited for the week long trip, but for the fact they were about to be out of the cold. None of them really paid attention to the rules since they already heard them like a million times, and their parents received the email and were also told the rules by them. With each name called from the roll call, that student was allowed on a bus. 

When TJ’s name was called, he ran into the first bus and saw Cyrus sitting alone in one of the seats. TJ knew he had a chanced sitting next to him since boys and girls had to sit in separate sides. He moved faster with every side and practically jumped into the spot next to Cyrus. 

“Hey, Underdog.” Stated TJ as he settled next him. “You ready?”

Cyrus smiled. He was happy that TJ actually chose to sit next to him instead of his friends. Sure they were boyfriends, but no one knew about them and he thought that them sitting together will set off alarms. At this point, spending eight hours on a bus next to TJ is better than sitting alone. 

“More than I’ll ever be.” Cyrus replied as he held TJ’s hand that was laying in the space between them. 

Cyrus continued to pound the ice. He gradually picked up even more speed. He wouldn’t stop until all the pain was gone. He punched and punched until the ice started cracking. He took note of that, but he kept on punching. 

The buses arrived at the lodge before nightfall. Most of the student were already asleep by that time and they were woken up by the sound of the teacher’s loud microphone. 

“Listen up!” The teacher said through the microphone. “We’re here. What you all need to do is exit the bus, grab your luggage, and go wait inside the lobby until further instructions.”

One by one the students got off of the bus and waited their turn to retrieve their suitcases. When Cyrus grabbed his, he wanted to wait on TJ, but was dragged inside by Andi and Buffy. Andi has Cyrus by the hand and led him and Buffy to the lobby’s fireplace.

“What was that?” Andi asked, letting go of his hand. 

Cyrus looked confused. “What was what?”

“You and TJ sitting together of the bus.” Buffy chimes in. “We want to know why.”

“Because the seat next to me was empty and he took it. It’s not that deep. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Andi folded her arms. “That might not have, but what about when you two were holding hand, or when you rested your head on his chest while you napped, or when the two of you played footsie.”

Cyrus gasped. “How do you know any of that?”

“We saw you from our seat.” Buffy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Is something going on between you the two of you?”

“Um.”

The ice started to crack even more and now a hole is made. He watched the water underneath and thought about how it would feel. He started to reach into the hole, but the ice began to crack even more and the hole was getting larger. Without thinking, Cyrus got up and ran towards the trees nearby. 

TJ peaked out from the small opening of the door of his room. He looked behind him to make sure Reed was asleep. He quietly left his room and shut the door. He tiptoed across the hall and found Cyrus and Jonah’s room. He gave the secret knock and was greeted by Cyrus. 

“Glad you came.” Cyrus told him as he came into the hall. 

TJ pulled him into a hug. “You told me to, and how could I ever say no to you.”

“Come on, let’s go get the fun on.”

“Why did you say it like that? It’s adorable.”

“Boy, lets go.”

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand and the two made their way out of the lodge. They laughed along the way to their destination as they knew how wrong this was, but they lived for the thrill of it. 

The couple went to the highest hill. They grabbed their gear that they hid there and got ready. Cyrus pulled his goggles over his eyes and TJ zipped up his coat and got his board ready. 

“You ready?” Cyrus asked. He was finishing tying his boots. 

TJ got onto his board. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Cyrus watch as TJ went down the hill. He giggled at the screams of joy TJ made as he slid down. Before he could join him, he paused as he heard a scream that didn’t sound happy. 

“TJ!” Cyrus called out. No reply. “TJ!”

Still nothing. Starting to worry, Cyrus went down the safe path and tried to search for his boyfriend. 

The trees were covered in snow and more kept falling. Cyrus’ tears were beginning to drown out the wind. He didn’t want to believe it, but it’s been over an hour. He shouldn’t have thought of doing it, but the idea was seemed perfect. They would share the night sledding in the moonlight and it would be romantic. He never thought of this possible situation. He didn’t want to go back to the lodge, but he had to face reality. 

Cyrus came down from his emotional state and made the journey back to the lodge. He walked slower than he expected, but fear overwhelmed him. 

When he arrived back, everyone is in the lobby causing a commotion. Teachers are doing a head count and students are freaking out. He looked over and saw Reed talking to one of the teachers. 

Buffy ran up to Cyrus and held him tight. “Where were you! What happened! Do you know where TJ is? Do you not realize how worried we were?”

Suddenly a teacher came up to them. “Cyrus, you have some explaining to do! Do you not realize what you put us through and how much trouble you’re in!”

Cyrus started crying again, he hugged the teacher and sobbed into her shirt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it to end like this.”

“What to end? What happened?”

Cyrus looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something.


	3. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a sleepover, Cyrus asks TJ a meaningful question leading them to dream about what they want.

Cyrus and TJ sat on the couch, cuddling while eating popcorn. The TV was playing one of the The Land Before Time movies because they were doing a marathon. Cyrus suggested that they watched all of those movies before they visited the dinosaur museum. TJ thought that it was pointless, but also couldn’t say no because he didn’t want to upset his little underdog. And after watching the first movie, TJ feel in love with it and was the one who kept putting in the DVDs. He even refuses to pause the movies to go use the bathroom or get more snacks, he waits until the film finishes before he does what he needs to do.

As TJ reached into the popcorn bowl, Cyrus tossed a piece at his face. Using his peripheral vision, TJ managed to catch it. Cyrus applauded, but stopped when TJ grabbed a fist full and slung it at him. Cyrus moved away from the couch and dodged all of it. He smirked and grabbed the pillow he was sitting on and started using it against TJ’s back. TJ caught on and grabbed his and the two started having a pillow fight. They laughed as feathers flew everywhere, but they didn’t care since they knew Cyrus’ mom wouldn’t care.

After a few minutes, the man cave in Cyrus’ basement looked like a chicken coop. Feathers were everywhere, their snacks got hit during the fight and were scattered across the room, and random objects were out of place. The TV was on the main menu of the final movie. Out of air, the pair sat back down on the couch. 

“Well,” TJ started to say as he plopped down onto his spot. “That was fun. Haven’t had a decent pillow fight since Reed and I were younger.”

Cyrus was barely breathing normal when he laid down next to TJ. He rested his head on TJ’s chest and took deep breaths. “I’m exhausted. I didn’t know pillow fights required so much energy. I’m feeling worse now than when I had to do my dance final.”

“What do you want to watch now? It’s only ten and we have all night to go.”

“How about we talk for a minute.”

“About what?”

“What is love?”

TJ choked on the soda he was drinking. His eyes widened as he slowly placed his drink back on the table. He cleared his throat but wasn’t sure how to properly answer him. “What makes you ask?”

“I see all these movies portray young couples in various ways and I just can’t seem to understand it. They’re all in love, but each one is different. What exactly is love? Where does it come from? Will it happen to me?”

TJ looked down and saw Cyrus looking up at him. Their eyes locked and it seemed like they were staring at their soul. “Well. Cy-Guy, love is complicated. I don’t know the real answer to any of your questions because there is no definite answer. Love is anything that anyone makes it out to be. It can come from any, like music, dance, sports, or even muffins. You’ll find love when love comes to you.”

“That’s deep. But that doesn’t really help me.”

“There’s nothing I can really say that can help. I’m not really sure for myself. I was just repeating what I heard on tv.”

Cyrus playfully slapped TJ’s chest as the two started chuckling. Cyrus laughed a little too hard and he fell off the couch and landed in the floor. His head bumped the table and knocked him out. He started dreaming and soon found himself somewhere that looked unfamiliar.

Cyrus looked around at his surroundings. He’s on a street. A streetlight and a bench were to his side and the moon lit most of the land. His clothes changed and he’s now wearing a yellow suit. He heard a voice cough. He turned around and saw TJ wearing a suit, his hand extended out to him. Cyrus took the hint and accepted. 

TJ lead Cyrus as they danced around. Cyrus smiled as he felt like his dance class paid off. He never thought he could dance like this, and couldn’t believe TJ could either. The pair had fun, and elegance, which made Cyrus feel something he was wanting to feel for the longest time. The dance ended, but Cyrus was wanting more. He leaned in, but he was feeling fuzzy. The world he’s in starting disappearing. He could hear TJ’s voice, but it wasn’t from the one in front of him.

“Cyrus!” TJ shouted. “Wake up!”

Cyrus rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the floor. “What happened?”

“You hit your head and passed out.”

TJ helped Cyrus get up and placed him back on his spot of the couch. “Must’ve been dreaming something good. You were smiling the whole time.”

“I was.” Cyrus faintly stated. He glared at his phone and noticed it was midnight. “Hey, you want to go ahead and get some sleep? We have big plans for tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

The two rolled out their sleeping bags and prepared to rest. Cyrus made sure to turn off all the lights before he wrapped up in his dinosaur sleeping bag. As Cyrus reached the light switch, he watched TJ enter his basketball seeping bag. He smiled as he saw the older boy hold onto a stuffed penguin. Cyrus turned off the lights and went to his area.

During the night, TJ kept on tossing and turning. His dream kept making him sleep talk, but quite enough to the point Cyrus couldn’t hear. TJ made a smile as his dream became good.

TJ was outside a huge palace. People were everywhere and more were still coming. He managed to sneak in through the back door without someone noticing. Once inside, he found a giant fish tank that caught his attention. He peeked at it, taking note of all the beautiful fish that swam inside of it. His sight also saw a sudden person on the other side. It was Cyrus, wearing a white suit with angel wings. The two glared at each other and began walking along the tank. They met on the end of it and smiled. They reached out their hands, but they weren’t able to touch because this world starting to get blurry and a loud beeping was heard.

TJ woke up to the sound of his phone’s alarm. He didn’t turn it off because Cyrus managed to do it for him. Cyrus groaned, but he asked TJ to set the alarm so they had enough time to get ready for the museum trip.

The boys cleaned up the basement as much as they could. After cleaning the room, they went upstairs to change and use the bathroom. They came into the kitchen dressed for the day and ate breakfast.

The car ride to the museum was silent. The boys sat in the back and kept sharing glances at each other and giving soft smiles. They wanted to talk about their dreams, but were afraid of what would happen. They had a great friendship, but they weren’t sure if the other wanted something more.

Cyrus gently moved his hand closer to TJ. TJ did the same. Their hands kept moving until they reached the center of the middle seat. The tips of their fingers brushed against each other, causing the boys to lock eyes. Each aware of what the other wants, they held hands.


	4. Underneath It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus leaves off one thing from his list becuase he's afriad of how TJ would see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was a one shot I posted a long time ago but i really love it and it's my favorite

“Need help with that, Underdog?”

Cyrus went and grabbed the basketball that he failed to land in the basket, for the seventy-third time in a row, before he turned around to the familiar voice. His frowned faced perked up when he saw TJ standing in the middle of the court. He should’ve known who it was by the nickname he used, but in this moment his brain wasn’t fully in the correct mindset.

“Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy!” Cyrus shouted as he had the biggest smile on his face. He always cheered up whenever he saw TJ. There was something about the older boy that always made Cyrus feel so happy. However, his smile didn’t last long because he didn’t want the older boy to figure out why he was in the school’s gym shooting hoops.

TJ grabbed another ball from the stand and started to dribble it until he reached the spot where he wanted to throw the ball. He shot it into the air and it went through the basket perfectly. He looked back at Cyrus with a concerned look.

“So, what are you doing here?” TJ asked as he placed his ball back on the rack. “Last time I checked, you’re not the athletic type and would rather spend your free time studying and hanging out with your friends.”

Cyrus nervously grabbed his arm and felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. “I wanted to finish the last thing on my list.”

That statement made TJ more confused. “But we already completed everything on your list. Remember? We spent weeks working on it and you’re saying that there’s something else.”

TJ pulled out his phone and opened his notes section that held that list of everything that Cyrus couldn’t do that the pair had spent so much time accomplishing. He handed the phone to the younger boy so see that all the things were crossed off, leaving nothing else to do. Cyrus looked down as he returned the phone to its owner.

“Yeah, about that, I left something off on purpose.” Said Cyrus with a hint of guilt.

“Why?” Replied TJ as he grew more concerned of his best friend.

“Because I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“Why would I ever be disappointed in you? Cyrus, you mean a lot to me.”

“Well, basketball is your thing, the thing you love the most. I figured if you realized that I can never make a basket, you would be ashamed of me and wouldn’t want to hang out anymore.”

TJ walked over to Cyrus and pulled him into a hug. He never thought that his friend would ever say something to ridiculous. “That is literally the dumbest logic I’ve ever heard. Why would I stop hanging out with you over something small like that? I know you’re not the sporty type, and that’s what I like about you. You’re smart, funny, and the friendliest human being in the world. So what if you can’t make a basket, it doesn’t matter.”

Cyrus pulled away. “Thanks for saying that, but it does matter to me. I wanted to practice so that I can impress you. I figured that if I can show you that I can make at least one basket, you can be proud of me.”

“I’m already proud of you. From the second that I taught you how to do a somersault I became instantly proud. How about I help you with this last thing?”

Cyrus smiled and nodded in agreement. TJ stood behind him to adjust his arms and legs. He positioned Cyrus in a certain way so that he would easily make the basket. When TJ was trying to position him, Cyrus felt secure with TJ’s arms around him and didn’t want it to end. As Cyrus was about to shoot, TJ let go to get a better view. It seemed like forever for the ball to finally reach its destination, but it eventually went through the hoop.

Cyrus jumped up and down with excitement as he turned around and pointed at the net, smiling harder than ever before as he finally accomplished what he could never do. TJ clapped for him but was interrupted by Cyrus suddenly hugging him. TJ grinned as he patted the other’s back. The two never wanted this moment to end but they eventually had to pull apart.

After placing the ball on the stand, the boys started making their way out of the school to head back to their houses. They didn’t say much along the way because they were too excited about what happened. As they walked, their hands touched because of how close they were. Both boys wanted to see if the other had done it on purpose but didn’t want to take that chance of answering any questions that might come along.

After TJ had walked Cyrus to his house, he made his way to his own. Before he could make it too far away from Cyrus’s house, he looked back. He regretted not asking if Cyrus touched his hand on purpose or if was just an accident. That was the moment to finally say what he needed to get off his chest, but he decided not to because of the reason he came up with. He wished he could tell him how he felt, but he can’t because he’s scared to. He doesn’t want to give this up, so he has to put on a show because what they have is true and he doesn’t want to let it go. He started back on his walk, frowning as he would never know what could’ve been.


	5. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the video game Life Is Strange, this is set in an AU where Cyrus's time travel powers brings chaos and has to make a decision to save the town or save TJ.

The town of Shadyside was currently in the worst storms that have ever been seen. A tornado was currently in the city lake and was about to make its way through the town. If only the citizens have taken note of the events leading up to this moment. Trees dying, birds falling from the sky already dead, and the snow coming in eighty-degree weather. The week-long oddities did raise eyebrows, but the townspeople never really thought anything of it, except Cyrus.

Cyrus knew that this storm was coming because he is the one who caused it. Him using his time travel powers caused this week-long butterfly effect resulting in the storm of the century. It started when he saved TJ from being shot by Reed. Cyrus saw the shooting and it triggered his powers to rewind time. He didn’t realize at the time that rewinding time and removing TJ would result in the destruction of the town.

TJ tried to make it to the park where the swing set was located. He had to keep pushing his light brown hair out of his face because the strong wind and rain keep preventing him from seeing fully without any distraction. His whole life has been living hell this past week. He needed to get where he felt safe and comfortable, which is the swing set.

“I caused all of this.” Cyrus stated as he looked at the tornado right in front of them. “I disrupted fate too much that all I did was cause death and destruction.”

TJ looked at his best friend. “You were given a power that you didn’t ask for. If you haven’t had done what you did, then we wouldn’t have solved my issue with Jonah and my parents. You may not be Doctor Who, but you’re Cyrus Goodman! There’s only one way to stop all of this.”

TJ pulled out the polaroid of the dirt bike that Cyrus took a picture of on the day they hung out with Reed. Cyrus carefully grabbed the photo from TJ and began tearing up.

“I can’t!” Cyrus screamed cried. “You’re everything to me! I can’t after everything that we’ve been through.”

“It’s the only way! All of this was caused because of me being alive. Do you not realize how many times I almost died or have died this week? It’s my destiny to die, Cyrus. Just think of all the people that deserve to live instead of me. My mom doesn’t need to die by a storm in a diner. Even my sister doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Look at it this way. If I go back and let you be shot, then you would die with nothing and no one. You would die without ever expressing who you really are and having real friends. You wouldn’t have ever fixed the issues between Jonah and your family.”

“Even though that’s true, think about all the people that deserve to live: Walker, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Amber, Gus, Marty, Bex, Cece, Bowie, and Libby. Especially Libby.”

“What about Reed?”

“FUCK REED!” TJ shouted at the top of his lungs. Cyrus could tell that he was pissed as he never raised his voice like this before, and his face turned red from anger. “Reed has been such a petty ass bitch to us this over the dumbest shit! And even before this hell of a week started, he was still a bitch! He tried to ruin our friendship, he constantly harassed Lester for who he is and bossed him around like a lab rat, and he even gave you death stares when you would answer a question right. He’s a total jerk and a big bully! Everything that anyone does he has a problem with it and makes their lives a living hell.”

Cyrus was not that surprised that TJ felt that way. Reed was the head jerk of the school. “Reed probably has some mental issues that need to be checked on. He’s just troubled. He needs real friends that are willing to help him. However, he can’t do that when you’re not here, please, you need to stay alive, so we can help him.”

TJ looked at Cyrus, then faced the tornado. Cyrus could read the expression on his face perfectly. TJ didn’t want to go back and die, but it was the choice he thought was right. A tear ran down TJ’s face as Cyrus looked down at the polaroid. 

Thoughts on thoughts circled in Cyrus’s mind in this moment. One part of him thought that going back in time and letting TJ die would save the town, but then TJ wouldn’t have come to terms with himself and fixed his issues. On the other hand, letting TJ live right now would bring destruction to town and people might or might not die.

Cyrus looked at the picture. He looked at the red dirt bike that was resting on the track. He had taken the picture seconds before what would become a week to remember. He focused on it to try to use his powers to travel back to that moment. Right now, it was him to make the final decision, the live of one or the lives of many. As he was almost about to be sent back, he stopped. He ripped the polaroid in half and threw it to the side.

TJ stared at him in shock. He couldn’t believe that he wouldn’t take the chance to save the town. “Cyrus, why?”

“I couldn’t do it.” Cyrus looked at her best friend. “With everything that we’ve been through, I just couldn’t. TJ, just think of all that we can do now. We can work together to help others. They need us. But most importantly, I need you.”

“Cyrus, what if you made the wrong decision?”

“I can never make the wrong decision when I’m with you.”

The two held onto each other as they embraced for the upcoming tornado. Even though they were in danger because of the storm, they felt safe when they are together. They faced the storm and prepared for anything that came their way.

The next morning, TJ and Cyrus through what remained of Arcadia Bay. They saw buildings that had turned into rumble, almost the entire town was like that. There were a few places that still had some sort of structure. Before they walked through the town’s exit, TJ stopped them. He reached over and held onto Cyrus’s hand. They both knew that the decision was right for them. For the two of them, this is just another obstacle that they went through together.


	6. Yes or Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the annual carnival answers some questions that TJ and Cyrus wanted answered, but wished that they weren't. They start worrying about their friendship because of their feelings.

Shadyside is having its annual carnival week. One a year the small town builds a carnival in town square to celebrate fun, but in all honesty, it’s just because the town always ends up with excess money left over from the budget and thought it would be a good idea to have an annual carnival. The townspeople didn’t mind and used it as an excuse to spend more time with family. 

The carnival itself was two miles long and held various attractions. Fortune tellers, game booths. Mind readers, and even a Ferris wheel were parts of the festivities. When night came, the streets were lit with beautiful shades of blue, pink, and yellow that came from the lights from all the booths. The smell of all the popcorn, junk food, and fast food the catered the carnival brought in the younger kids because they couldn’t resist food.

Cyrus stood just outside the entrance, admiring the beauty of it all. The last time he saw anything this extravagant was his bar mitzvah. He looked around at all the tents and tried finding the fortune teller. It seemed like he was stuck in place until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go in?” TJ asked as he placed himself next to his friend. “It’s not a twenty-four hour carnival, it’s going to close eventually. And I would like to go in before it closes.”

Cyrus shook his head, seemingly coming out of his trance. “Of, sure. Let’s go. I was just looking around.”

“You know what’s better than looking, actually going in and experiencing it.” With that, TJ grabbed his hand and led him inside.

The two ran around and tried a lot of the games that was still open. Cyrus attempted the throwing a ball at the bottles, but kept missing because of his poor aim and the ball kept somehow getting behind him. They both played the racing game where they had to shoot water from a water gun at a target. One of the last activities they did was the test your strength game. Cyrus gladly let TJ give it a try. TJ grabbed the oversized mallet and slung it onto the pad. They watched the bell as it kept on going higher on the level. It eventually reached the top and rung the bell. Cyrus screamed in excitement and hugged TJ, maybe a little bit too tight to the point he would send the wrong signal. He removed himself and acted like a bro would by patting him on the back. The attendant at the station awarded TJ an extremely oversized teddy bear.

“Look, TJ. You won you.” Cyrus said while laughing. His laughing dimmed down when he realized what he said. There he goes again, not acting like a bro would act. He tries to act normal around TJ, but his feelings keep overpowering logic. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” TJ said teasingly. He ruffled Cyrus’s hair and smirked. 

Cyrus rubbed his arm and looked around. “Do you wanna visit some of the tents? I heard the mind reader is really good?”

“Sounds fun, how about we do the tents separately? It’ll save time and we can do the ones we really want.”  
“If that’s what you want.”

TJ and Cyrus parted ways and made their ways to separate tents. Cyrus found a fortune teller and went inside the tent. When he entered, he immediately recognized the setting. He looked ahead and saw the woman sitting at the table. It’s the same fortune teller from his bar mitzvah. 

“Welcome back, Cyrus.” Madame said.

Cyrus has a shocked look on his face. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

“I did. And I knew you would return. I always know.”

Cyrus took a seat in front of her. His hands were together, shaking as he was preparing himself to ask his question. “Same rules as last time? Yes or no question?”

“Yes, my child. Write whatever you want.”

She passes him a card and a pen. He takes the pen and stares blankly at the card. He figured he would only get one question, so he has to make it a good one. He scratched his head to help him think. He looked at Madame, who was just rubbing her crystal ball. He looked down at the card. After a few minutes he finally thought of a question.

He passed the card back to Madame. She flipped it over and read the question. Her eyes locked with Cyrus as she placed the card on the table. 

“Boy,” She started to say. “I was supposed to be a yes or no question.”

Cyrus nodded his head. “And it is a yes or no question.”

“The only answers here are yes or yes.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The only answer is yes. There’s no possible, or even scientific, way that the answer will be no.”

Cyrus perked up. “You mean I have a chance.”

“Chance implies the option of it not happening. There is no chance, only definite.”

Cyrus smiled harder than ever. He got out of his seat and hugged the Madame. She cringed, but let it happen as she knew it wouldn’t last long. Cyrus stopped and skipped out of her tent.

He exited and looked around the area. Most people were already leaving because it’s getting late. The streets were clear enough that he wasn’t walking into people like earlier. He made a few steps towards the mind reader tent and was stopped by TJ walking out.

Cyrus approached him and tapped his shoulder. “So, Teej, what happened in your session?”

“Oh, you know, the usual mind reading thing. I sat there and they told me what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Um.” TJ gulped and nervously rubbed his neck. He wanted to avoid the question and change the topic. He looked up and saw the Ferris wheel. He turned Cyrus around and pointed at the giant wheel. “Look! Let’s do that.”

TJ pushed the boy towards the wheel. He gave the attendant their last two tickets and took the empty seat. They were secured and the level was pulled. They started being lifted into the air. Cyrus glared at TJ.  
“So, are you going to answer my question? Bringing me up here was nice, but it’s not going to make me forget what I asked.”

TJ repeatedly tapped the side of the seat. He wanted to tell the truth, but was scared. “Honestly, he read my mind perfectly. He knew what I was thinking.”

“Awesome. What were you thinking?”

TJ paused for a second. His fingers tapped the seat faster. “I was thinking about my crush on someone and if he likes me back.”

Cyrus was more confused than ever. “He? You mean her?”

TJ started tearing up at what he just said. He could’ve lied but didn’t want to lose Cyrus’s trust, but now he’s thinking he lost more than trust. “I mean he, Cyrus. I’m gay.”

Cyrus cracked a small smile his he comforted his friend by patting his back. His hand slowly got tired and made its way onto the space in between them. He slowly moved his hand forward until it was brushing against TJ’s fingertips. “Good to know. So am I.”

TJ looked at him and smiled back. He noticed Cyrus’s hand close to his and decided to hold it. The two stared into each other’s eyes and could feel a spark.


	7. Lo Que Tu Alma Escribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s worries that his feeling for Cyrus would ruin his friendship. He decides that he wants to share his feelings, but has trouble expressing them.

TJ paced his room while he kicked and three random objects that were in his path. He knew that today was coming but didn't want to believe it. He wanted to tell Cyrus for the longest time, but never found the right time, or the right words. 

He checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls or messages. Of course, he didn't. Not now, not three minutes ago when he last checked, or even six minutes before that. He knew it was useless to keep on checking. Cyrus has only left a day ago and they said goodbye in person. He just hoped that Cyrus would call and never hang up. 

He tried to calm down and not think of the worst. Cyrus would only be gone for the summer. He could manage three months without his best friend, or so he thought. This situation played out so differently in his head. He would come out to Cyrus before he left and express his feelings, hope that Cyrus would feel the same, then end up dating before Cyrus left for some writing program. Things are so much harder when you actually have to turn thoughts into actions. 

TJ figures that it would be a long shot that Cyrus would be into boys too, but he kept seeing mixed signals. From the pet names that only they call each other, the over affection they gave that most male friends shouldn't do, and the weird texts that they send each other that looks more like a relationship than a friendship. God, if only he could put to words how he felt.

A soft knock came from the other side of his bedroom door. His dad slowly opened the door and peeked inside. When he saw TJ laying face down on his bed with audible cries was when he entered the room. 

"TJ," his dad started. He closed the door and sat next to him on the bed. "What's going on, buddy?"

TJ kept his head stuffed in his pillow. "I'm an idiot."

His father patted his back. "TJ, just because of your disability, that doesn't mean that you're an idiot. You're great in other subjects."

"Definitely not in English. I can't even speak."

"You're speaking now."

"Dad!" TJ screamed as he lift his head and propped up on his hands. "Not like that. Geez, you just don't get it."

"Maybe I don't eat it because you're not telling me everything that I need to know. You're not talking properly."

TJ cried harder. "That's what I mean! I can't speak!"

"Boy, what's going on?"

TJ wipes his face and sat next his dad. "You know that I'm gay, and that I have a crush on a certain boy. Well, I wanted to tell him how I feel but I couldn't figure out what to say. It's like my brain couldn't function. That's why I think I'm an idiot. I couldn't think of any way to tell him. Do you understand now?"

His father breathed deep. “Son, feelings done come from the brain. They come from within.”

“But my brain is within me.”

“Not like that. From within, I mean your heart, but most importantly your soul.”

“But how can I do that?”

“You have to search inside and have it come out naturally. It’s not something you think about and process, it’s something spontaneous.”

“Do you really think that’s true?”

“Hey, it’s how I got your mother. So maybe you can give it a try.”

“Something that happened like fifty years ago isn’t going to help now.”

His father laughed. “Son, I’m not even fifty yet. And love doesn’t have an age limit.”

“How can I do anything? He’s all the way at a writing program.”

“Write him a letter.”

“Dad, we don’t have letters anymore. It’s not 1783 like when you used to have to send letters.”

His dad laughed harder. “Funny how you keep getting older with these things. For your information, people still write letters. Writing is better than texting because you can see the effort the put into what they’re saying. It’s a classic move and that always makes things better.”

“If you say so.”

TJ got off the bed and opened the door. He pointed out, signifying for his dad to leave. 

TJ, once he dad left, pulled out a notebook and turned to an empty page. He grabbed his lucky pen and wrote Cyrus’s name on the top of the page, making sure to include a heart at the end. Before he started writing, he tried letting his soul do the talking. It took a minute, but it finally came. 

_Cyrus Goodman. Loyal, kind, sweet, and the most awkward yet lovable people I have ever met. You are so perfect that there aren’t even words to describe you perfectly. You don’t have to edit photos because you naturally shine. You can never be corrected because you’re always right. You always know how to make me laugh, even after I lose a game. You mean to much to me that it hurts. This friendship is like the only thing I have right now and it hurts knowing that it could end. I love you, Cyrus. More than a friend should. I don’t know when these feelings started, but they’re here. I wanted to tell you in person before you left, but I couldn’t figure out how to. Even though this could ruin our friendship, I just needed to let you know the truth._

TJ signed his name at the bottom and folded the paper. He exited his room and found his dad sitting in the living room. He asked for an envelope, to which he received one. He placed the paper in, sealed it, and went outside to his mailbox. 

He stood in front of the metal box, waiting for who knows what. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with it. One part of him said yes so that he could let go of this burden, but the part that says no reasons that it would mess things up. He decided to go with his soul on this choice and stuck the letter inside.


	8. Mi Medicina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a pool party, TJ tells Cyrus how he feels about him.

The sun brightened what would be considered the perfect day. The group was enjoying one of the last days of summer vacation by TJ's pool. The boys rough housed in the pool while the girls were sunbathing in lawn chairs. The boys would occasionally splash water towards the girls, trying to get them in. 

Andi, for the most part, ignored it because she didn't mind water getting on her. Buffy would growl, but wouldn't effect anyone except Marty. Amber, on the other hand, hated it. She should've known by laying out by a pool that she would've gotten wet at some point, but thought that the boys wouldn't be so childish. 

After one too many splashes, Amber has had enough. She got up from her chair and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and a container of taking oil from the table. She stormed to the side of the pool that the boys had moved to. She aimed the bottles and squeezed all that she could at all of them. 

The boys tried covering their faces, but some couldn't fully protect their eyes. Walker was the only smart one and went into the water and dodged it. The unlucky ones couldn't handle it and had to get out to remove the substances. 

They made their way into the house. Jonah took the downstairs bathroom, Marty in the upstairs bathroom, and since TJ only had two, he and Cyrus had to clean up in TJ's room. Luckily TJ managed to grab some towels for the two. 

"God," TJ huffed as he starting wiping his face. "Why is Amber like this."

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and cleaned his arms. "You should know. She's your sister."

"That doesn't mean I know what goes on in her mind. She is so annoying. All I wanted to do is have some fun with my boyfriend and friends, but there she goes messing things up."

“You did splash water on her.”

“It was fun. It wasn’t meant to be harmful.”

“TJ, maybe not everyone likes to be messed with.”

“Do you?” TJ asked with a smile. 

Cyrus’s lit up. “That’s for you to find out.”

With that, Cyrus smacked TJ with his towel. TJ retaliated and throw his over Cyrus’s head and playfully tackled him to the floor. The two wrestled for a little while until TJ ended up pinning Cyrus. 

TJ smirk. “You look so beautiful.”

“When don’t I.” Cyrus chuckled. 

TJ removed himself and helped Cyrus up. He guided them over to his bed. “Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I love you so much that I don’t believe that it’s real. I would’ve never imagined that a smart kid like you you ever give me a chance, but you did. You saw that I wasn’t just some bully jock. Now I can’t imagine my word without you. Every second that you are not with me is an eternity. You came into my life when I was lost  
and you gave me the best of you without asking anything else. You are the reason that I’m happy in life. Your divine face is my medicine and it’s healing me. It's those lips that have me tied up, like crazy in love. Without realizing it, you have won my heart.”

Cyrus leaned over and gave TJ the tightest hug ever. “You are such a cinnamon roll. I just wanna squish you and never let go.”

“Bet the others are waiting on us.”

“Look at you, being considerate of others. You wouldn’t have been like this before we met.”

“I was sick and you healed me.”

“Awe.”

Cyrus kisses TJ in his cheek and the two leave. They go out back to the pool and rejoin their friends.


	9. Fermata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus writes TJ a letter, reflecting on their relationship.

Dear TJ,

I remember the first time we met. I saw you looking through records at The Red Rooster. Buffy went up to you with her angriest approah, but I wanted her to be kinder. Even though I didn't talk to you, I was scared to because of what she told me about you. I was right not to completely listen to her. I would consider our first meeting the day you helped me with the muffin. You actually helped me. You raised my self confidence, all over a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. From that, I could see that you weren't as scary as Buffy pictured you to be.

I remember our first date. We went to the spoon, which was so basic but it was the only restaurant in town. We ordered what is now our signature order: a large basket of baby taters (extra crispy of course), a side of fries, and a small strawberry milkshake for me and a large chocolate milkshake for you. It was the first date that I went on that I enjoyed every second of. I was in love with the person I was with and was more comfortable. I loved when we would try to toss baby taters into our mouths and we would almost jump out of our seats with excitement when they actually made it into our mouths. At first I was hesitant to show you my tater theatre because I thought you would think it was too dorky, but you encouraged me and laughed at all the jokes, even though I know some of them weren't that funny. 

I remember the times we spent at your house. Those were the moments that I enjoyed most out of my life. We would just lay on the couch watching TV and eating whatever. You even convinced me to watch sports, and I didn’t complain about it because I was happy when you were. Seeing you cheer for your favorite team, jumping in excitement when they scored, and even accidentally tossing whichever food that was on the table onto the floor when you stood from the couch in ecstasy when your team won. Just seeing you happy brought a huge smile onto my face. What made me happier was when you would let me wear your hoodies and I would lay on your chest and you would rub my back. Just us being together was paradise.

I remember us having our own way of communicating. I loved when we would have conversations, but only I speak Hebrew and you would speak English. Seeing people glance at us made me laugh because I loved the confused faces they made. I loved that when I was around my friends and you would call, I could talk to you in Hebrew and they would never know what I was saying. I loved the feeling of secrecy that came with our way of communication. Even though you barely had any idea of what I was saying, you still went along with it becuase you knew it made me happy.

I remember the day that I became so depressed: the day you went off to college. I didn't want to think of this day but I knew it would come because of the fact that you are a year older than me. The day you ran up to me looking like a cute puppy holding up your acceptance letter was the day I was the proudest. All those years of me tutoring you finally paid off. You even got a full ride in scholarships from you playing basketball. I'd like to think that me cheering you on was part of your success, but I know it was all the hard training you and I did. When the day you left, I wished I could go with you, but California is all the way on the other side of the country. I promise to call just about every day and until you come back, I'll remember you.

Love, Cyrus


	10. On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Buffy assume something about TJ. Cyrus decides to come out, but feels like it would mess up his and TJ's friendship.

The clouds filled the sky, blocking any light from beaming down. Fog made its way in town and prevented clear sights. The winter weather chilled the atmosphere, leaving frost marks on buildings and roads. The streets were silent, in fact everything was silent. People stayed inside, refusing to exit. No wild animals roamed the town. It was like this town was abandoned.

The Goodman residence was no exception. The house was dead silent. Cyrus’s parents stayed in their room for the majority of the day, hardly ever leaving. Cyrus sat on the couch in the man cave that was in the basement. He contemplated whether to turn on the tv or to sit in silence. He thought the day was dull and boring, but at the same time didn’t feel like moving. It wasn’t just the atmosphere that got him down, it was not knowing where he and TJ were in their relationship.

They had been getting close over the past few weeks, but he could sense that something wasn’t right. TJ has been a little too nice to him. Being nice is great, but he doesn’t act that nice to anyone else in his friend group. Buffy and Andi have caught on and started asking questions. He tried to reassure them that TJ is closer to him than them, but he kept thinking that if there was a reason why. TJ spent more time with Cyrus than them, would only bring him muffins, call him nicknames, and they even have their own special spot. He’s too scared to ask if TJ had any feelings for him because he doesn’t want to take the chance of ruining their friendship. He has worked for so long trying to better improve TJ’s attitude and has reached a point where TJ is happy with the world and isn’t a jerk. Losing him would mean losing the bond they have created. 

Cyrus made the mistake of coming out to TJ yesterday. The day was just fine. Clear sky, sunny weather, and laughter filling the air. Cyrus sat at his lunch table with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. The group casually ate their lunch and talked their usual business. Like clockwork, TJ joined them and gave a muffin to Cyrus. The others stared at Cyrus, who noticed them nod their heads to the jock. Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and ignored their hints.

“So, TJ.” Andi said as Cyrus tensed up. He could feel that an awkward moment is coming, “Why do you always have to sit with us? Don’t you have any friends of your own?”

“Andi!” Cyrus shouted at his friend, nearly choking on the blue raspberry muffin. “Don’t be rude! He can sit with us all he wants. And he is your friend.”

“I know, but it seems like he replaced his friends for yours.”

“He didn’t leave anyone, they left him because he decided to do the right thing.”

TJ stopped eating and grew a saddened, yet understanding, face. “Cy, no need to explain it. I get it, I’m not wanted. These are your friends, I get that they don’t want me around.”

Cyrus placed his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving the table. “TJ, you can stay all you want. They need to learn to forgive and get to know you like I do.”

“We like him.” Jonah intervened. “But we’re confused on some things.”

Buffy leaned forward. “For example, why doesn’t he treat us like he treats you? He doesn’t have any nicknames for us, he doesn’t laugh at our jokes like he does at yours, and he doesn’t text us. Why does he only bring you a muffin? We curious, that’s all.”

TJ tensed up. He could feel that they weren’t going to stop until he reveals the truth. “He’s my friend, that’s why.”

“Maybe it’s more than that.” Stated Andi.

With that, TJ lost it. He freaked out and couldn’t stay. He grabbed his tray and exited the lunch room. Cyrus caught the look on his face, and it was disappointing.

“That’s it!” Cyrus shouted. “There was no reason for that!”

Andi tried to calm him. “We just wanted to know what’s going on between the two of you. You have to admit that he treats you differently than us. He has that look that indicates that he’s in love.”

Cyrus gasped. “I haven’t even told him I’m gay. And I don’t know if he is too. Now he’s probably thinking about ending our friendship. Last time I checked, guys don’t like being assumed that they have feelings for their friend.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you’re gay?” Jonah chimed in. “Just do it, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it is. What if he doesn’t like gay people? What if he thinks I have a crush on him? Coming out isn’t easy. I’m not ready to tell him. It took me forever to tell you, and I was still nervous. He may not be accepting.”

Buffy chuckled. “Oh, he’ll accept you. It’s so obvious that he’s into you. Even Jonah noticed it.”

Cyrus couldn’t deal with them right now and left the table. He walked out and found TJ in the gym, knowing that he likes to go there when he’s upset. He saw the boy practicing shots. He approached him, but TJ stepped away. Cyrus walked closer, but TJ kept moving away. TJ even moved to the locker room because he couldn’t be in the same room as Cyrus. 

TJ entered the locker room and started pacing around. Cyrus followed him inside and walked in on TJ punching a locker. 

“Dang.” Cyrus softly said. “I’m sorry for what happened.”

TJ looked at him. His face was unreadable. “What do you want? Here to end our friendship?”

Cyrus became shocked. “Never! TJ, I want to be your friend.”

“Then why are you here. I would’ve that you didn’t want to see me again after what Andi said.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s true.”

Cyrus’s mouth fell open. He never would’ve imagined TJ would be interested romantically in him. He didn’t know what to do next. He thought of coming out but felt like it wasn’t the right time. Instead he said something that he didn’t know how he would react to. “I’m gay.”

TJ seemed like he wanted to say something else, but Cyrus left before he could. Cyrus figured that suddenly walking out wasn’t the best idea. 

Now Cyrus sat on the couch, on one of the most eerie days the year, contemplating his status with TJ. He could’ve stayed longer and let TJ talk, but was worried about where it would lead to. Honestly, he wished something more would come, but didn’t know if that was what TJ wanted. 

He picked up his phone to call TJ, but heard tapping on the window. He checked it out and saw TJ on his knees, tapping on the basement window. Without thinking, Cyrus opened it and pulled TJ inside. The older boy fell in and landed on top of Cyrus. Noticing how they were positioned, TJ quickly got off and straightened his shirt. 

Cyrus slowly got back on his feet. “TJ, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you in person. You let the locker room and before I had the chance to. I wanted to say that I care about you, like a lot. I don’t know if you feel the same, but it’s ok. If you just want to stay friends, then that is what we’ll be.”

“What if I want something more?”

TJ stared into his eyes, hopeful. “Are you serious.”

“More than ever.”

TJ stepped forward and held Cyrus’s hands. Cyrus leaned in and kissed him. “TJ, you mean so much to me. All these days I never thought hat I would need someone so much. I thought I would be lonely and when I met you, I didn’t know that we’ll end up here. But I don't think I ever planned for this circumstance with you, but I’m glad it did.”

“I was lost in darkness before you entered my life. You’re my focus that brought me to who I am now. It might’ve not happened the normal way, but it was defiantly on purpose.”

The two smiled at each other. The two kissed again. As they did, the clouds parted and the sun could be seen.


	11. Shot Thru The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the big basketball game, TJ and Cyrus decide to celebrate by making cute videos.

The sound of squeaking filled the gym as the players ran across the court. The final basketball game of the year was currently in the final few minutes. Jefferson High is playing their archrival in the championship match that would determine who would move on to the big leagues to compete on the national level. Jefferson was behind by only one point, but the clock kept counting down faster than what hey had wanted to. 

Leo currently has the ball and dribbled it from the end of the court to Jefferson’s goal. He dodged the opposing team and nearly made it halfway before he was stopped. A swift opponent tripped Leo, causing him to fall and let the ball bounce away. The referee didn’t do anything because it didn’t look like it was foul play, he tried saying it was coincidental. Of course his teammates hated it, but didn’t want to waste time because they were determined to win.

A kid on the other team gained possession of the ball. They almost made it to the basket, but TK was fast enough to steal the ball and dribble it closer to his side. The timer was almost up. Ten. Nine. Eight. TK knew he wouldn’t make it on his own and passed the ball to TJ. Seven. Six. Five. TJ maneuvered around his rivals and reached a safe distance to shoot. Four. Three. The ball flew through the air and started swiveling around. Two. It finally went in. One. Jefferson gained two points and the crowd cheered. They won the final match for the first time. The team rallied around TJ and picked him up and carried him to the locker room as they chanted his name. 

Cyrus remained cheering in his spot in the bleachers, even though others had stopped and started clearing the gym. Buffy playfully tapped his head with a foam finger, which seemed to bring him out of it. Andi remained seated as she continued eating the popcorn, completely ignoring what has happened. 

“Overexcited much?” Buffy asked as she threw away the foam finger. 

Cyrus couldn’t stop smiling. “Not really. Why aren’t you? We finally won and are going to nationals, I would’ve thought you would be more excited than I am.”

“I’m happy. Just upset the girl’s team aren’t eligible.”

Andi, still eating popcorn, got up from her seat to join her friends. “What’s taking TJ so long to come out?”

Both Buffy and Cyrus faced her with shook faces. Cyrus took away the bucket, causing Andi to groan. He threw it away and looked at her. “Andi, people come out at different paces. It took me a while to come out to all my friends. He may not be ready to be out to everyone yet.”

Andi looked confused. “I meant when is going to come out of the locker room. He’s been in their longer than usual.”

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. Her face visibly exhausted. “Andi, you should’ve been more specific.”

“Why don’t you go check on him?” Andi asked Cyrus, slightly nudging him.

Cyrus planted his feet on the court. “No, I can’t. I’m not on the team and I don’t know what I’ll walk in on.”

“It’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.”

“Andi!”

At this point, the boys came out of the locker room. Some were gathering around TJ and congratulating him and bragging about his skills. TJ noticed his friends and stayed behind, waving bye to his teammates. He made his way over to Cyrus and once the coast was clear, he kissed Cyrus.

Cyrus kissed him back. “Great job, Stud Muffin. So proud of you.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your amazing cheering and support, Underdog.” 

Both Andi and Buffy faked gagged out of the cringy nicknames. Buffy pushed herself in between the pair. “Calm down, you two.”

TJ smirked, “Why? Can’t handle seeing two people in love?”

The boys moved around her and held hands. They left the girls in the gym as TJ led Cyrus outside, making sure no one was around to see them together. They girls watched the couple and shook their heads, knowing that those two were perfect for each other.

TJ walked Cyrus down the street heading to TJ’s house. The two swung their arms in joy with every step that they took. However, they parted ways when a car would pass by or a jogger or a random person came down the sidewalk. They loved each other but weren’t out to anyone but their close friends and family. Even though they thought that most of the people would be strangers, they didn’t want to risk someone that they knew seeing them. They were proud to be gay, but still feared what others thought of them. Even when they’re alone in one of their rooms, they still don’t show too much affection because of the windows that neighbors had sight of. 

The couple arrived at TJ’s house within a few minutes. They walked through the living room and went up the stairs. TJ’s room was all the way at the end of the hall. The door was already open because TJ was in a rush to school that morning and forgot to close it. 

Inside his room was the complete opposite form the rest of the house. It was a complete mess. More than the average teenage boy’s room should be. Cyrus typically hates messes, but he couldn’t deny that it fits well with TJ’s aesthetic, which made him even more attractive. Cyrus kicked the dirty clothes to the side and sat on the side of the bed that wasn’t covered in junk food. TJ sat next to him, only after receiving another snack cake from his bedside table. 

“What do you want to do?” Cyrus asked. He decided to lay down and spread out. He even grabbed a bag of chips.

TJ layed down beside him. “How about we do a little perfomace on my Musical.ly?”

Cyrus smirked. “Really? No one uses that anymore. It’s all about Tik Tok.”

“You mean that Kesha song?” Remarked TJ, with a little bit of sassiness.

“You know what I mean.”

“But Musical.ly is classic and is vintage, which is in style now.”

“If it’s about being vintage, why not use Vine?”

“Cyrus, we should let the deceased rest in peace.”

They both laughed as TJ pulled out his phone. He opened the Musical.ly app and went to choose a song for them. Without hesitation, he chose “Shot Thru The Heart” by Twice.

“Why that song?”

“Other than the fact that it’s lit and Twice is amazing, it represents us. It describes the first moment I realized I liked you.”

“How sweet of you.”

The two kissed. TJ started the process and the two had fun with it. They spent the next hour making random videos but kept them all to themselves. They considered it their thing and wanted it to be only seen by them.


End file.
